


2014 Tiny Treats #4

by eerian_sadow



Series: Stocking Suffers 2013 [4]
Category: Babylon 5, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2013, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mild slash, non-crossover, non-graphic groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>microfics for Babylon 5 and Doctor Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2014 Tiny Treats #4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



> written for the 2013 round of Fandoms Stocking.

Babylon 5

1) Sometimes, when the training areas grew too quiet and the city grew too still, Ranger One would look out at the City of Sorrows and wonder how different things would be if he had not left Earthforce behind.

2) "Commander," Ivanova gave him a brief, warm smile, "Welcome home."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Sinclair returned the smile, letting Susan's welcome warm him. "It's good to be back."

3) "Jeff! We just got a shipment of produce and fresh goods from Earth." Garibaldi grinned. "My place tonight, deep dish pizza with sparkling juice?"

Sinclair smiled. "Only if you're cooking. I still remember what you said the last time I tried to make pizza."

"You're on, Commander! See you later!"

 

Doctor Who

1) "So," Jack said conversationally. "How long do you think we'll be hanging here?"

The Doctor eyed the ropes binding them, the glanced up toward the door above them. Then he looked down at the pit below. "Well, the rope isn't in danger of breaking, so we'll just have to wait til Rose comes looking for us."

"Can't you just... sonic us loose?"

"Don't you think I would have if I could?" The Time lord shifted slightly, making the sway in the air. "My sonic screwdriver is in my pocket."

"I don't think that's your screwdriver," The captain quipped, reaching back with his loose hand and patting at the Doctor's pants pocket.

"Stop that!"

Jack laughed and let his hand fall. "So, how long do you think?"

"She'll get bored in half an hour, tops."


End file.
